Skwash (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "The 100-Team Challenge Round Begins!" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Team Pinich |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Skwash (スクワッシュ Sukuwasshu) is an Ancient Saiyan who once fought in a tournament held by said Ancient Saiyans. Appearance Skwash has the traditional Saiyan black hair, but with the same hairstyle as Mira while also having similar scars to Bardock. As an adult; he wears a dark pink uwagi over a dark purple long-sleeved shirt with dark purple pants with a dark green sash around his waist while also wearing white boots. Personality Skwash is a capable fighter who also enjoys fighter stronger opponent's while showing a lack of respect to modern Saiyans like Vegeta and refers to them as "the help" for teaming up with Frieza and allowing him to control the race. Biography 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga Skwash participated in the tournament as a member of Pinich's team, however, despite being able to transform into Super Saiyan - he was easily defeated by Semi-Perfect Cell in the 100-Team Challenge Round. Power Skwash as a Super Saiyan is able to overpower Namek Saga Frieza's Time Rift Team, but was far outclassed by the Time Rift team of Semi-Perfect Cell. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Mouth Energy Wave - In his Golden Great Ape form; Skwash was able to fire an energy wave from his mouth. **Wild Roar - Skwash's version of Gigantic Roar. *Crushing in Hands - The standard Great Ape restraining/offensive move. *Wild Cannon - An energy wave used by Ancient Saiyans. **Wild Ordnance - An even more powerful variation used in his Super Saiyan 4 form. **Wild Artillery - An energy barrage version used in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Headshot - A simple flick to head. *Ancient Protection - A crude version of Energy Shield that protects the user from frontal attacks. **Ancient Resolution - Skwash projects his energy shield and proceeds to attack his opponent in succession before launching the energy shield at his opponent. *Kaio-ken - In Dragon Ball Fusions - Skwash is able to learn Kaio-ken. In Dragon Ball Advanced; he was able to learn the ability prior to the Octofinals. Transformations Super Saiyan Skwash is able to transform into Super Saiyan as a result of an unknown cause. In this form; his hair spikes just like Mira's hair and is able to easily overpower Namek Saga Frieza's Time Rift Team. Golden Great Ape During the Octofinals of the Tournament; Skwash used a Power Ball in order to transform into his Golden Great Ape form in order to try and block Frost's Chaotic Supernova. In this form; he resembles a typical Golden Great Ape. Super Saiyan 4 As a result of Wanta using his Mind Walking ability; he and Paprika were able to help Skwash regain his consciousness and ascend to Super Saiyan 4. In this form; his hairstyle resembles Mira's Ultimate Battle Form hairstyle while having pure red fur, and retaining his dark purple pants, white gloves, and white boots. Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken Skwash was able to utilise Kaio-ken alongside his Super Saiyan 4 form. However, due to the lack of ki control exhibited by Super Saiyan 4 - he was only able to use it for a brief moment and kicked Frost out of bounds. Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with ki